gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza
So guys, do you think the Gaderaza looks......weird? OwODuo2nd 11:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Update ok i got the HQ image done both front and back they took Awhile but i got them done.Shindy00 05:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not to sound ungrateful, but i still see grid-lines around them and apparently you took out the little pic of tail thrust that can expand/compress. It's a decent job though, but if you got time, please tweak and update your images. Thanks for your efforts man, i apologize if you felt insulted. Wasabi 11:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) hhahah, its all good yeah i see them to ill work on it i just tried to get it done as soon as possible. Has for that tail thrust uuuh in the pic you gave me it looked like it wasn't even part of the MA i thought it was just some mess up uhh should i put it back in cause when i looked at it it looked just weird.Haahaha SORRY i saw where there were grid lines WOW i cant believe i missed that lol ok ill maked adjustments it will be done tonight. Shindy00 15:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Wasab how does the image look i added the thruster and cleaned it up PLEASE let me know.Shindy00 15:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Bottom pic still has some grid-lines, but top one seems okay now. Thanks. Wasabi 16:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Check the bottom how does it look. i got rid of the blue lines that i missed lol. Shindy00 18:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great man, thanks for all your hard work. Wasabi 19:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Literal Translations & Gaderaza or Gadelaza? If any of you guys noticed the official 00 site, there's actually an official post up of the MA; the naming scheme is suspicious though. http://www.gundam00.net/ms/05.html "Developed specifically for large Mobiruama Innovators pure species. Because only one of the Innovators, Sherman enrolled in the federal Descartes now he has become a real airplane. As the military as a test case for incorporating a number of forces now appear to be Innovators, which also features various experimental equipment. Therefore, from a family of weapons and equipment which has a large deviations appearance." Japanese wordings tend to mix with their Rs and Ls, even their translation wasn't entirely accurate. Should we change the name scheme or give it more time? Tell me what you guys think. Wasabi 20:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) We should change it, the previous name was a reading from a fan. As far as official romanisation goes, Sunrise uses Gadelaza so I suggest we go with that. Personally, I love Gaderaza alot more but when Sunrise goes and release the only official romanisation for it, I think we should follow it especially if its been designated the official one. I mean, we don't spell Galazzo for Garazzo right? -SonicSP 22:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Gadelaza has a beam cannon? Well, check the new trailer. Duo2nd 14:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Length Exceeds 300 meters.......Fangs as Large And Powerful As An Average Mobile Suit. Well I'll be damned................the latest installment of G-R00MS http://www.yomban.jp/works/gundam/gundam11_02_.html has the director stating that the Gadelaza's length exceeds 300 meters (exceeding the first Ptolemaios' 250 m, according to the director and his co who are the interviewees) while also saying that each of its Fangs will be as large and as powerful as an average MS. Also says something about the size not being apparent because of it always being showed in combat from what has been released, as well as the usual size and distance distortion from the camera viewpoint. When I re-compared the Ptolemaios 2 in S2 inside Celestial Being with the Gadelaza in Celestial Being..........their not that much different actually. Wow, now I'm REALLY looking forward to see the Gadelaza in action. -SonicSP 19:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, and it really makes me want to know about Innovators more, as they are capable of being the sole pilot of these things. --Bronx01 19:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) 'ONE Psuedo GN Drive' power the whole thing? The thing is bigger than the original CBS-70 Ptolemaios, and as powered by one Pseudo GN Drive!?!? HOW!?!? the Ptolemaios 1 needed the for original GN Drives. How can''' one Psuedo GN Drive power something that big???!!!''' -Blitz Gundam 20:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol ADD much. But technology has advanced significantly in 7 years to the ponit where you can have one drive power a giant mobile armor. But are you sure it's just one and not two It's a very very big GN Drive Tau -The Phantom Impact 03:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't heard about this confirmation, where is it from? :: It's just a theory/joke, so don't take it seriously - The Phantom Impact 21:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :If it is true, then it sounds a bit far-fetched but you also need to take into account Condenser capacity which Ptolemaios also relies alot of but one does seem to be a bit too little if it is true. Its not exactly impossible though. Maybe not smart if its the same as a standard GN Drive size but not impossible.-SonicSP 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Gadelaza's fang count The current translations from Animesuki says the thing has a grand total of 154!!!! fangs, each one powered by its own GN Drive Tau. —AscendedAlteran 22:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, just wow, I expected around 8-12 and considering that the Ptolemy II Kai is a bit smaller it's still big enough to hold around (from what I can gather) 8 mobile suits, but removing stuff like sleeping quarters, kitchen, bridge, etc would make room for around maybe 4 to 6 mobile suit sized bits, but 154?? - The Phantom Impact 22:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and it really makes me want to know about Innovators more, as they are capable of being the sole pilot of these things. --Bronx01 23:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) (copy pasted my message before, above) Not only that, but also control the whole machine in addition to 154 fangs simultaneously. I'm wondering if the fangs are like a psycommu system, reacting to the pilot's subconscious decisions, or if the pilot simply picks the targets and on-board computers do the rest. —AscendedAlteran 23:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC)